ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Puff of Responsibility
A Puff of Responsibility ''is a late 2016 Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfiction written by Max Carroll. The story serves as a direct sequel to the original ''Powerpuff Girls, taking place 7 years afterwards, with the Powerpuff Girls now teenagers and attending Pokey Oaks High School. The story revolves around 15 year old Peter Parker, a child who had just moved to Townsville from New York City with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. However, when Peter is bitten by an irradiated spider during a field trip, he gains spider-like powers. But when he doesn't use them responsibly, a burglar kills his Uncle Ben, he vows to use his powers to protect the city in the name of law and order. Plot 15 year old Peter Parker has just moved to Townsville with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after the latter had gotten a promotion at work. Peter, a shy intellectual, quickly befriends the Powerpuff Girls, becoming particularly close with Blossom. On his first day, Peter learns that his class would be taking a field trip to a science exhibit being hosted by Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter's old Science Camp teacher. After arriving, the class learns that Octavius' experiment would involve a radiation generator and a 4 armed mechanical apparatus which could withstand radiation particles. While the experiment is going, however, Peter is bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by the machine's energy output. Peter then falls unconscious and is rushed home. Upon regaining consciousness, Peter is informed that he might have fallen unconscious when Octavius' arms came into contact with the air. Peter is then informed that he would have to stay home for the rest of the week. However, Peter quickly discovers abilities that were given to him by the spider's irradiated venom, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, the ability to scale walls, fire organic webbing from his wrists, an an uncanny sixth-sense, most of which he uses to avoid getting beaten up by Buttercup's boyfriend Mitch. Afterwards, Blossom went over to Peter's house and kissed him, but was quickly rejected by Peter due to the possibility that their relationship wouldn't be approved and the fact that Peter was in love with his childhood friend Mary Jane Watson. However, Peter soon regretted this and began planning on how to make it up to her and repay his aunt and uncle for all the kindness they had shown to him after his parents died. Days later, Peter is ready to return to school. However, when Uncle Ben opts to drive him. They then have a conversation about Peter's recent behavior, and Ben tells Peter a lesson about great power and great responsibility, only to be angrily brushed off by Peter. At lunch, Peter and Mitch get into an altercation wherein Peter embarrasses Mitch by telling the entire school about their scuffle the other day, causing everyone to laugh at Mitch and Buttercup, his girlfriend, to break up with him. After school, Peter heads for the city, but instead of going to the library, he heads for an underground wrestling ring. Characters Many characters were kept from the source material. All Powerpuff Girls characters and many Spider-Man villains remain identical to how they appeared in the TV series and comics. However, some of Spider-Man's villains had their entire backstories reinvented or were versions created exclusively for the series. Protagonists * Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Blossom Utonium * Bubbles Utonium * Buttercup Utonium * Mayor * Ms. Bellum * Mitch Mitchelson * Robyn Snyder * Aunt May * Uncle Ben Antagonists (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo * Him * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Amoeba Boys * The Gangreen Gang * Sedusa * The Rowdyruff Boys Antagonists (Spider-Man, source material) * The Vulture/Adrian Toomes * The Shocker/Herman Schultz * The Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius * Electro/Max Dillon * Venom/Eddie Brock * The Scorpion/Mac Gargan * The Spider-Slayer Antagonists (Spider-Man, variations) * The Green Goblin/Norman Morbucks * Green Goblin II/Princess Morbucks Antagonists (Spider-Man, exclusives) * The Lizard/Professor Utonium * Mysterio/Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) Gallery Trivia * The story went through several drafts, all of which retold the Spider-Man origin story. The first draft had elements that were kept in the final product, such as it being a direct sequel to The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!, many classic Spider-Man villains were reinvented, and Peter would gain a romantic interest in a girl at school. However, the basic plot for this story was that Peter was created when a small spider dropped itself into a vat of Chemical X, causing it to transform into a little boy. The second draft was a complete retelling of both the Spider-Man and Powerpuff Girls origin stories. This draft kept the same origin as the first draft, but was changed to the night that Professor Utonium was about to create the "perfect little girls", instead creating a little boy. In this draft, Mojo Jojo was never born, and the father of Princess Morbucks became the Green Goblin, sparking many battles with Spider-Man. * The Spider-Man costume design used in the story is based on the 2002 movie costume from Spider-Man. * Many villains were recreated to fit the narrative and story of the Powerpuff Girls universe. These include Professor Utonium being the one who transforms into the Lizard (instead of Curt Connors) while testing a regenerative formula with reptile DNA, Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) becoming Mysterio after developing an interest in Spider-Man, and the mentally unstable Norman Morbucks, the adopted older-brother of Princess Morbucks, becoming the Green Goblin. Norman's eventual death would set the catalyst for Princess Morbucks' vendetta against Spider-Man, from hiring the Hobgoblin to destroy him, to enlisting the aid of Doctor Octopus and Mojo Jojo to construct the Spider-Slayer, to finally becoming the new Green Goblin herself after she discovers Norman's past. * Eventually, like Harry Osborn in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy, Princess eventually discovers her brother's ghost demanding that she avenge him, and finds a room containing the Green Goblin's weaponry. This would set the path for Princess Morbucks to become the new Green Goblin, and for her to eventually die battling Spider-Man at Townsville Hall. Category:Crossovers